queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl
Carl is border patrol militiaman. Season 2 Un Pacto con el Diablo: Carl and his men bring James in. Carl interrupts Pete, who has pulled James back by the hair and is demanding to know about Teresa. Carl had asked him to call Border Patrol, not interrogate James. Pete tries to defend his actions, saying that James shot at them, and he's smuggling women into the country. Carl asks if he confessed to that, and he responds that no, James said that he's ex-army, but he thinks that James is a lying sack of shit. The dogs bark outside, and the two men exit the tent. Carl and Pete raise their weapons as they approach Teresa's truck. Teresa keeps her hands up as they press closer. Pete tells her to get out of the truck. Teresa falls as she opens the door, and catches her around the waist. Teresa says that she needs to speak to who's in charge. Pete asks if she's looking for her coyote, and Carl tells him that's enough. Carl wraps Teresa's arm around his shoulder and brings her to the tent, saying that if anything happens to her while she's in their camp, the Feds will shut them down for good. In the tent, Carl is tending to Teresa's wound, commenting that they usually don't see bark scorpions around there and that the antihistamine should be kicking in. Teresa says that she's feeling better and asks where her friend is. Carl shows her the passport James had been carrying asking if her friends give her fake passports. He stands and tells her that once she's up and walking, he's going to have to call Border Patrol and turn her into custody. Teresa asks if he started this group to protect his country, and when he confirms, she tells him that they have a common enemy. He doesn't believe her, but sits back down. Teresa tells him that she was forced to be a mule, and when she tried to escape, they killed her entire family. She tells him that they can help each other, revealing that there's a tunnel at the border and that they were there doing surveillance. Carl says that she can tell the Border Patrol all about the tunnel, but she stops him, saying that he knows the cartels control everyone, even the Border Patrol, and that there's another way. Carl interrupts just as Pete is about to punch James, telling him to knock it off. Teresa is behind Carl, and James is surprised to see her. Carl tells Pete to cut James loose. Pete asks what's going on, but Carl only tells him to cut James loose. Pete cuts the zip ties at James' wrists and James immediately stands and faces him, looking ready to fight. Carl steps between them, telling him to back off. As the two soldiers leave the tent, Teresa steps closer to James, asking if he's okay. He reminds her that he told her to go, and she tells him that she's not leaving him. He asks how she found him and she says she followed the tire tracks. You needed an army? I got us one. From behind a crop of rocks, Teresa and the militiamen are watching the narcos use the tunnel to load two vans with cocaine. Carl is impressed, and decides that the narcos aren't taking any cocaine to Dallas today, sharing a nod with Pete. Teresa tells him that they have explosives. If you're thinking what I'm thinking, darling, I love the way you think. Teresa says they should blow up the tunnel. ''You need papers? 'Cause I'm single. ''Pete swears at this. They notice the vans are moving. It is decided that the militia will stop the vans while Teresa gets to blow up the tunnel. In Mexico, Cortez's soldiers approach the tunnel. In Texas, the militiamen are following the narco trucks. They report on their radio that they're being followed. Militiamen fire on the narco truck, killing the two people inside. They surround the second truck and demand that the driver get out of the van. Teresa later tells James that Carl gave her his number. Gallery Carl + binoculars.png Carl. Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Teresa looking at Carl Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Carl and Teresa Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Carl + fake passport Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Carl Un Pacto Con El Diablo stills.png Carl offering to marry teresa. un pacto con el diablo. junostjames.gif Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:2x03 Category:Carl Category:Brian Thornton